5 Nights of Pleasure
by UhmDraco
Summary: Cliche "I'm straight" type thing, but Blaine and Finn play truth or dare, and Finn chooses the wrong response, setting him on a little quest to have five nights of pleasure with his "bro-group" Puck, Sam, Mike, and Blaine.


**A/N:**Things you should know about me: I've still never had sex. I often decide against finishing stories—though this one is actually kind of fun and I really want to do it... partly because I think Cory Monteith is extremely sexy... and that this idea is pretty rough, and they're slightly out of character... or out of sexual preference anyway... I hope you like it though, and review... and get enjoyment out of it... if you know what I mean.

And just stick with it? I mean it's a little slow to start I think? I dunno, lemme know what you think?

**Title:**

**By: UhmDraco**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.**

**Chapter 01: Truth or Dare**

**Finn Hudson**

I stared down at the bottle as it spun around in front of me. I always hated this game... where was the point? I mean sure, teenagers were supposed to find pleasure in kissing random people for the fun of it, but I wasn't having fun. Probably because I was the designated driver... again. I wasn't even sure why I was invited to this party in the first place—I was the glee club director now, and I served no purpose having fun with them all...

Not to say that I hadn't drank anything—because I had. I knew I was on the verge of getting a buzz, so I stopped drinking just in case.

The bottle began slowing, passing by Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, Joe... the spinning stopped and the bottle was pointing directly at Sam. The others burst out into random laughter as Artie slapped my back in encouragement. Sam and I exchanged glances before he closed his eyes and leaned over the bottle. I stared at him for a moment in shock. He was so willing to kiss me—likely due to his drunken state of mind... But either way, I had to do this—Kurt would probably be jealous. He'd always wanted to kiss Sam.

I leaned closer and pecked Sam on the mouth.

"Oh, no!" Tina said, shaking her head in laughter, "You have to kiss for at least five seconds."

"That rule didn't apply for you and Sugar!" Sam shot quickly, but no one responded. They all waited in silence—besides Tina who was still laughing loudly—as I leaned in and kissed Sam on the mouth. It was strange though—it wasn't as gross as I had anticipated it being... his lips were warm and smooth—and there was much more force in the way they moved along with mine... much more control. Sam's hand shot to the back of my head as his tongue pressed against my lips, requesting entrance. I pondered the idea for a moment before pulling away and falling back into my seat.

No.

What had just happened? I almost let another dude stick his tongue down my throat—I must have been really sex-deprived... I needed Rachel back. I needed to get laid. But still—there was something interesting about the way Sam's lips worked with mine... I noticed a pulse down in my pants as I thought about Sam's lips, so I shook my head and looked up. Sam was staring at me with hungry eyes so I looked away, not willing to make eye contact.

"Let's play a different game?" I suggested.

"Truth or dare!" Sugar squeaked, clapping her hands. "Marley you start!"

"Alright..." Marley said nervously, clearing her throat and scanning the group. "Unique? Truth or Dare?"

"Oh honey, you know Unique never passes a dare." Unique said, snapping her fingers in the air before flicking her hair.

"I want you to ask out that boy you like!" Marley said, trying to force her lips to stop curling into a smile. "Please?"

"There's no 'please' about it." Artie said in finality, slapping his legs, "Da bitch be askin' da boy _out_!"

Unique shot a glare toward Marley before turning her head in a pout and looking the other way.

"Guys, it's two in the morning." I said to them. "I'm going home."

"BYE!" They chorused without hesitation.

"I'm supposed to drive you all home—" I tried, but was cut off by Blaine.

"Oh Finn, lighten up." Blaine said, "They'll get home one way or another."

"No." I practically growled. "Driving while drunk? What would Quinn say?" They all stopped laughing and looked toward the green carpet of Blaine's basement before looking back up to me.

"They can all stay here." Blaine said with a smile. "We'll have a slumber party!" There was a general murmur of agreement after this where Blaine jumped to his feet and motioned for me to follow him. "Could you help me bring some things down?"

I nodded and followed him up the wooden stairs. He turned to me and put his finger to his lips indicating for me to be quiet. His parents were sleeping—I knew that already though. He motioned for me to follow him again and led me through the kitchen and into a door that branched from there that led to a small bedroom.

"This is your room?" I asked, standing up, barley able to with the low rise of the ceiling. Blaine nodded as I looked around. His bed was small, his closet was open, revealing a very messy cascade of clothing falling down from the shelves and hooks.

"Oh don't mind that." He told me, waving his hand in passing, "I'm just renovating my wardrobe. I need to be a new man. Now that Kurt broke up with me." Blaine froze and then shook his head as he opened a large wooden box in the corner of his room, pulling out blankets and pillows. I felt awkward, having him talk about Kurt. They had just broken up—and I knew exactly how he felt... But he definitely did need a new wardrobe—though what he was wearing wasn't too bad. He was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt and a tight white t-shirt. It looked to me like he was trying out a rather Puckerman style...

"So you and Sam..." Blaine said slowly. "That was hot."

"Excuse me?" I asked as Blaine blushed.

"I mean, you two are both very attractive. And I'm a gay man... and that was hot. Your kiss I mean." Blaine clarified.

I felt another twinge in the member hidden in my pants but shook it off as nothing important before nodding and thanking Blaine awkwardly.

"And I know you liked it."

"What?" I gasped.

"I didn't say anything." Blaine lied with a wink.

Blained pulled out a knitted blanket and dropped it suddenly. I knew why... I had watched Kurt knit that for him. I thought it was strange gift but I didn't want to question teen gays.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked against my better judgement.

Blaine looked to me, touched that I'd asked him and nodded, dropping all of the blankets he'd been holding into a big messy pile on the floor before rushing out of his room and back into the kitchen. I was confused until he came back with two six packs of beer. He dropped them on the floor in front of me where they clanked and rattled.

"I'm not drinking—I can't get drunk." I told him, shaking my head.

"Yes you can!" He nodded. "You can sleep here too—it's fine. You want to go to sleep early, you can have my bed—and we'll all sleep down stairs." I knew I would probably regret the decision. I wanted to go home, I wanted to be in my own bed... I was such a downer! I nodded and sat down on the bed before pulling out one bottle of beer and popping the cap before pouring it down my throat.

Blaine started ranting about Kurt as he sat on the pile of blankets. He was insulting him—but apologizing every time. He didn't mean it—he didn't want to mean in any case. He was just upset and I could relate, so I let him talk as I drank my third beer. I was on to my fourth... fifth... sixth... seventh. I'd even started drinking from Blaine's beer!

But then Blaine was crying and I fell to the floor on my knees and I hugged him. Blaine was confused , but hugged me back.

"Let's play a little truth or dare of our own." I said to him without meaning to. I knew I was drunk at this point, but I figured a drunken mind couldn't spout too bad of advice.

"Okay... I assume you want me to say dare?" Blaine asked, looking up at me as I sat in front of me. Blaine's hands hadn't pulled away entirely and were resting on my waist, and I had to be honest with myself—I didn't want them to move. I nodded, so Blaine said "okay... Dare." Under his breath.

"You have to promise to do it though. Okay? This game is all legit—every dare must be done." I clarified.

"Okay, I promise..." Blaine said nervously.

"I dare you..." I said, trailing off to make it seem like I hadn't thought of something yet. I downed another mouthful of beer before turning to Blaine and saying "I dare you to go to New York. Surprise Kurt again. Try to make things better."

"That's terrible advice." Blaine said slowly.

"Not advice. It's a dare." I said, trying to stand up, but Blaine tightened his grip on my waist.

"I don't think so Finn!" Blaine growled my name and it set my heart into a frenzy—practically humming instead of beating. "The game works both ways. Truth or Dare?"

I was scared of the fiery look in his eyes so I quickly said "Truth."

Blaine's lips curled into a devilish smile. "Did you enjoy kissing Sam?"

Shit... I could have lied—though it would go against the point of the game, but I was too drunk to care at this point, and it was just Blaine, and so I nodded causing Blaine to smile seductively. He leaned in toward me so I quickly shot out "Truth or dare!"

He leaned back, a little put out but nodded and said "Truth."

"Do you still love Kurt?" I asked, coming up with the first thing I could think of.

Blaine nodded. "I think so." Worst answer ever... "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I'd learned my lesson pretty quickly with the truth.

Blaine's face changed to a look of concentration as he thought of the perfect dare for me. I felt relieved that he was thinking—it gave me time to try and escape. I turned toward the door and slowly began crawling but Blaine stopped me, grabbing my arm tightly with his hand and pulling me back into a sitting position in front of him.

"I dare you... to let me... take your hand." Blaine smirked.

"I-in marriage?" I stuttered, my face turning red. Blaine shook his head and laughed.

"No." He reached forward and grabbed my hand. His hands were very soft and cool to the touch. He looked up to me and smiled, "Your hands are so big! Just like you. You're so tall—I bet all of you is big." His eyes darted down to my crotch where I was trying desperately to not think about.

What was he doing with my hand?

He pulled it slowly toward his chest where he ran my fingers up and down his torso. His chest was weirdly muscular—I'd never have guessed... Slowly though, he brought my hand down to his pant line and then took his other hand to help guide mine. Slowly he turned my hand over and cupped it under his crotch. Without his guidance my hand jerked tighter and I felt his hardening member in the palm of my hand. I stared at my hand, my mouth hanging open slightly... it felt...

I pulled my hand back as Blaine looked up at me. "Your turn." He said, his eyes wide.

"R-right..." I stuttered again, "Truth or dare?"

Blaine smiled and said "Dare."

"I dare you to go to sleep." I told him flatly. His face fell dramatically and he groaned.

"Fine." He said, "But to make it even I have to go one more time. So truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said quickly, trying to get it over with.

"You liked kissing Sam." Blaine said slowly, "And you liked... groping me." I swallowed the lump in my throat as he continued. "You have no girlfriend... and you're horny. I dare you to have sex."

"With?"

"With all the guys in our bro-group." Blaine said, his lips curling into a smirk.

"No." I said flatly, not even debating it for a moment.

"You have to!" Blaine laughed, "We made a promise. Every dare has to be done." I groaned loudly, hoping against all odds that Blaine would forget about this. "It won't be hard. I could see that Sam liked kissing you just as much—if not more than you liked kissing him. I'm gay—and Noah will screw everything that moves. It's Mike that's the problem."

Although he had a fairly valid point, that didn't mean that I wanted to do it—or that I would. I mean I promised him technically that I would, but this wasn't really a dare—this was a prank. And a mean one at that.

"Go to bed." I told him flatly, turning around and sitting back down on his bed. Blaine looked a little put out that I shut him down so simply, but nodded and scooped up the blankets and heading to the door.

"But you've gotta do it." He said.

"Fine." I told him, hoping against all odds that he wouldn't remember that agreement. He smiled and hurried off, closing the door behind him with a kick of his foot. I rolled my eyes and slipped my shoes and socks off, laying them at the foot of the bed. I took my leather jacket off and my sweater before unbuckling my leather belt and then my jeans. I pulled them down and kicked them off, laying them with my sweater. Before laying down in bed I pulled my t-shirt off and dropped it ok the floor so I was only wearing my favourite pair of black silk boxers.

I fell back onto Blaine's bed and fell asleep instantly.

I found myself moaning slowly as I slowly awoke from my dreaming and opened my eyes. I wanted to jump at the sight that I found, but I didn't. I just relaxed.

Blaine was standing over me, rubbing my chest and nipples with his fingertips.

"I told you to sleep..." I told him with a smirk.

"But you didn't say when I had to." Blaine said greeting my smirk with one of his own. He threw his leg over top of me and straddled me. He was wearing only a tight pair of boxer briefs and his plaid shirt. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips into mine. I didn't fight him, or push him away.

I promised him I'd do this... and I also... really liked it.

His lips were forceful, like Sam's were—but with a more graceful approach. Blaine began rubbing my bare chest again as his lips moved with mine, and soon his tongue was pressing against my lips, and without a second thought, I let him in. Opening my mouth wide enough for his tongue to get in.

Slowly I added my tongue to the mix, and then they were dancing around one another as Blaine pressed himself against me, getting as close as possible. I could feel my erection growing, but I pushed the thought aside and threw my arms around Blaine, running my hands down his back until I reached his ass were I wrapped my hands tightly and squeezed. Blaine moaned into my mouth and I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

Blaine pulled his lips away from mine and laughed a little before inching his way down my body, kissing my neck... and my chest... and slowly he worked his way down to my boxers while laying between my legs. He looked up to me with a seductive smile and grabbed the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down my legs. His mouth dropped as my somewhat erect member popped out of my boxers. I knew it was big... I'd seen other guys in the showers after football practice before...

Blaine licked his lips subconsciously and leaned down without a second though, wrapping his lips around the tip of my cock. I gasped as his tongue flicked around. He didn't bother teasing me with any idle foreplay and was suddenly shoving my cock down his throat. I groaned in pleasure as he bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue to add to the pleasure. He was running his hand up and down the shaft as he blew me and I found myself gripping the satin sheets on his bed tightly as my back arched and I bucked my hips, sending my member even farther into his mouth.

Soon my member was fully erect, and I was groaning with pleasure at a consistant rate, Blaine was an expert at this—and I didn't want to think about where he learned it from.

I had never experienced anything like this—so much pleasure—so much lust...

Soon it was too much though. "I'm... I'm going to come—" But Blaine didn't care, he kept going, bobbing his head up and down. I was holding it in as much as I could, and the moment Blaine pulled his head away I came. Ejecting my fluids, shooting them toward his face, hair and chest. He sighed with pleasure as he fell down on top of me, his clothed member pressing against my now throbbing one.

"Your... turn?" I asked through heavy pants of breath. He shook his head.

"No." He said. "The dare was for you to have sex with me—not for me to blow you off."

"W-what to you mean?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer to me.

"It means that tonight—I obey your dare. I sleep." He smiled, "But eventually you're going to have to have sex with me."

I wanted to argue that point—I wanted to disagree or to just deny him the opportunity—but I also didn't mind. I wanted to do it again... I wanted to actually experience the whole ordeal... I wanted to have sex with a man...


End file.
